


天國以外

by SleepyCode



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Anarchy, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Hallucinations, Lies, M/M, Pain, Panic, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Underage Sex, Zombie Apocalypse, soft
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyCode/pseuds/SleepyCode
Summary: 喪屍末世設定。主宇植、勛燦。長篇，不定時更。——世界病了，人們瘋了。遊蕩在街上的，是屍體還是瘋子？
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, Seo Jihoon/Yook Dongchan, Seo Jihoon/Yook Dongsik, Yook Dongchan/Yook Dongsik
Kudos: 3





	1. 顫動的星星

對於陸東植來說，恐懼的開始不是現在——不是被人壓在引擎蓋上面強姦。恐懼的開始是他發現活著如此 _艱難_ 的時候。

令人難過的事實是：只要存活在世界上，恐懼就不會停止。距離病毒像噩夢般席捲全球⋯⋯已經過去了一年。在病毒爆發的數星期後，全球過半數的人口已經感染，成為電影中常常描繪的活屍，富有攻擊力且無法治癒。武力鎮壓也抵擋不住數量龐大的活屍群（而且這個數量還在不斷上升），沒有人能夠真正死去，倒下的屍體又重新站起身廝殺曾經的同伴。除非它們的腦被破壞，否則活屍的行動不會停下。

各種團體開始潰散：大到政府組織，小到不和諧的家庭⋯⋯這是文明倒退的開端。隨著時間的流逝，那些束縛著人類的條規也逐漸灰飛煙滅了：最明顯的證據就是被放大的劣根性。

目前來說，存活著的人類有兩個選擇：一是加入迅速建立起來的基地，得到相對安全的庇護；二是像陸東植和他的弟弟一樣，在末日下四處流蕩生存。

不過對部分倖存者來說，無論哪個選擇，都逃不過同樣的事。

倖存者閉上眼睛。

像 _以前_ 一樣做就好了，陸東植想。 _我會捱過去的。_

他在腦海裡不住地對自己說： _現在不是真實的。我身處在一個溫暖，舒適的地方，一個安全的地方。_

_然後陸東植打開出現在自己面前的門。_

_他回家了。陸東燦正抱著一袋子零食，嚼得嘎蹦響，窩在沙發上像隻小貓。_

_「哥哥來看電影呀，新的碟呢！」陸東燦等著他回來。分享電影是他們的生活的一部分，兩兄弟買的碟片在客廳整整齊齊的放了好幾個架子，陸東植尤其喜歡懸疑類的，腎上腺素飆升的感覺讓他著迷。陸東燦倒是沒有特別喜歡的類型，什麼都覺得新鮮。_

_這是一套關於_ **_末日_ ** _的_ **_電影_ ** _。_

_結果陸東燦被電影裡面的喪屍嚇到，抱住陸東植不肯鬆手。「⋯⋯如果是真的，我們一定會死掉吧。」小貓嗚咽。_

_陸東植像安撫動物一樣撫摸弟弟的後背，「明明是你找來要看的，怎麼自己還被嚇到呢⋯⋯又不是真的。」為了讓小孩安心，陸東植又補上一句「就算真的發生了，哥也會帶著你_ **_活_ ** _下來的。」_

**** _「那哥哥和我約定好，以後要一起_ **_活著_ ** _。」陸東燦說。_

_「就算發生什麼事也不要拋下我一個人。」_

**** _這才是真實的_ **_。_ ** _陸東植想。和弟弟在家享受一套電影才是真實發生的事，而疼痛_ **_不是_ ** _。_

陸東植緊緊地咬住衣領，不讓聲音從口中溢出。他的反應不大，很快會讓人感到無趣。他只感受到疼痛，為了麻痹疼痛他必須欺騙自己。陸東植一向都是這樣做的，希望人們會快點發洩完慾望而放過他。

儘管他溫熱的甬道緊緊包裹住侵入身體的異物，但是那個壓在陸東植身上的男人還是不滿，抽插了數十下便拔出了自己的性器。「你是死了嗎？不至於吧。」那男人說。這跟強姦屍體又什麼差別？男人諷刺地想，然後扯住陸東植過肩的長髮，用力往後拉。

突然的動作讓陸東植防不及防，牙關一鬆便吃痛地叫了出聲。

男人笑了，「呀，這不是還好好的嗎。」耍什麼性子。「如果你不想你妹妹⋯⋯」男人停頓，思量合適的用詞。「不，應該是弟弟吧。」

「如果你不想他一睜眼就看到你赤身裸體被人幹的樣子，最好配合點。」男人把掛在陸東植身上寬鬆的衣服往上撩。

「別⋯⋯」陸東植掙扎。他的力度很微妙，並不會惹惱男人——他從來都不想惹惱人。不止男人所說的那個原因，連陸東植自己也不想去面對藏在衣物下面的、佈滿創傷的軀體。

男人倒是滿意陸東植的反應，放開脱掉對方上衣的手，轉而幫陸東植調整了姿勢，再次狠狠地撞入他的身軀。

_疼痛_ ，只覺得 _疼痛_ 。草草的擴張根本幫助不到什麼，陸東植疼到兩眼一黑。他放棄再去抑制不斷從喉頭湧出的呻吟了——畢竟這是男人想要的東西。不過，打開了宣洩的出口也毫無作用，因為疼痛沒有減少反而是將他填得更滿。

儘管在晚上，陸東植透過擋風玻璃還是能看清車內的情況。疼痛讓他的注意力更集中在那個捲縮在後座睡覺的小孩子身上。他看到陸東燦的呼吸逐漸繚亂，身體的起伏變得不規則起來。陸東植知道陸東燦快醒了。在事情發生後陸東燦就很難睡好，他總會被惡夢纏繞到無法呼吸，醒來之後就陷入恐慌。小孩子不清醒的意識總會回到那最開始的、傷害他最深的地方。

可陸東植不想陸東燦看到這一幕。即使是惡夢，他也希望那夢境能挽留弟弟多一些時間。

這樣陸東燦就不用從一個惡夢中醒來又要面對下一個。

車後座還有另一人。那捲髮男人將這場強姦收入眼中。儘管陸東植覺得那人對此事也有同樣的需求，可他並沒有想要加入的慾望。的確⋯⋯徐志勛不是不想，而是不敢。他已經不敢再和自己哥哥——也就是正在幹陸東植的人，爭搶什麼東西了。他甚至會主動避免衝突。徐志勛記得上一次爭吵的時候，徐仁宇二話不說，直接用父親留下的雙管獵槍對準了他——或許下一秒就會扣下扳機，像殺死父親一樣殺死他。徐志勛清楚地意識到在亂世中，他的生死只決定於哥哥的一念之間。

徐志勛甚至知道徐仁宇就是為了折磨他才會在他面前進行這樣的事。陸東植的長髮和眼淚胡亂的糊在臉上，被幹的一聳一聳，大到誇張的衣服隨著動作晃動⋯⋯這樣的畫面在末世的夜空下顯得異常美豔。

陸東植的視線最終還是和徐志勛交織在一起了，他定定的看了徐志勛一會，又往陸東燦的方向看去，怕徐志勛不明白，還鬆開緊緊鑽著的衣袖，給對方打了個手勢。

他的小動作怎麼可能逃得出徐仁宇的眼睛。男人俯下身，籠罩住陸東植：「你在做什麼？」陸東植身體一僵，不敢動作。徐仁宇順著陸東植的視線看去：「該不是在和我弟弟調情吧？真是天生的婊子。」接著又嗤笑一聲，「還是向那傢伙求救？勸你趁早放棄這個念頭，那廢物可幫不了你。」

徐仁宇將陸東植翻了個身，讓陸東植躺在引擎蓋上。又將陸東植陸東植下半身的遮蓋脫去。陸東植本能的想逃，他往後縮，又被徐仁宇抓住腳腕扯回來。

「得讓你記住是誰在操你啊⋯⋯」徐仁宇說。「不然以後回想起來，怕不是滿腦子都是我那蠢弟弟的臉。」隨著話語的是更加猛烈的衝撞，還有游移在陸東植身上、不斷留下掐痕的雙手。畢竟每一次疼痛都能刺激到陸東植不自覺的收緊他的穴。

明天一定都會變成瘀傷的，陸東植想。

他的視線越過徐仁宇， _看滿天的星星。_

_天空好像黑色的海，所以它起了波瀾，所以星星開始顫動。為什麼會這麼_ **_痛_ ** _，是因為我要在海裡窒息了嗎。陸東植想。_

**_窒息。_ ** _所以我們先前在海上航行。陸東植想。他看見陸東燦在甲板上，頭上的帽子帶的有些歪。陸東燦背光站著，甜甜的對他笑，像是個來拯救他的天使。然後天使拉住他的手說：「哥哥，_ **_活著_ ** _真是太好了。」_

_可是為什麼活著這麼_ **_痛_ ** _。他想起他和天使十指相扣，承諾要一起生存⋯⋯那是不是意味著他們會一起窒息。陸東植想。他在窒息的邊緣裡看到陸東燦捲縮成一團。「不要睜開眼睛⋯⋯_ **_不要看_ ** _。」陸東植向晃動的星星祈禱。陸東植不知道自己祈禱了多長時間，他只知道祈禱的過程不會好受，因為願望實現要付出很多_ **_代價_ ** _，所以他很_ **_痛_ ** _。陸東植想。_

_恍然見聽到男人的聲音。陸東植還沈浸在海裡，懵懵的看向聲音的源頭。徐仁宇的形象是模糊不清的，_ **_他就是黑海的一部分_ ** _，讓陸東植覺得_ **_窒息_ ** _。_

徐仁宇不再掐他了，反而是撫摸上陸東植的大腿。因為是夜晚，視覺裡的色彩失去飽和度，黑白的對比就更加強烈了。陸東植的腿被他打開，交合之處一塌糊塗，但這不是重點；徐仁宇的手在那凸起的疤痕上面慢慢移開，刻在上面的字就漸漸顯露出來了，顏色很深，看得出刻的很用力⋯⋯徐仁宇心裏大概有了猜測，那種嘲弄對方的念頭又起來了，他壓在陸東植身上，在對方的耳邊問：「刻正字⋯⋯意味著什麼？」是被男人操的次數，還是成功騙到人的次數？徐仁宇惡劣地想。

陸東植的瞳孔猛然收緊。「別看⋯⋯」他說。他像是在對徐仁宇說，也像是在對陸東燦說。他很混亂。他的身體是被毀壞的畫布， _很噁心_ ，他試圖 _忽視_ 這個事實。寬鬆衣服不止是為遮擋骨架而準備的，更重要的原因是遮住那些傷疤。大腿那幾道刻痕已經算乾淨的了⋯⋯若是徐仁宇脫去他的上衣，大概能猜到兩兄弟先前過的是些什麼日子，或許會對他們生出一點同情心而放過他們。可惜徐仁宇沒有。

徐仁宇看著陸東植在聽到那句話之後整個人開始顫抖，眼淚掉的更加厲害，開始小聲的啜泣。看著背叛自己的人被折磨，讓徐仁宇心裏更是痛快。信任陸東植簡直是徐仁宇人生裡面最錯的一個決定，同時深深印證了末世裡不能相信任何人的說法是多麼正確的道理⋯⋯徐仁宇最生氣的點不是在相處了多日後被陸東植偷走他們的車和物資，而是陸東植對他的完全欺騙。

陸東植說過的話⋯⋯沒有一句是真的。很難形容徐仁宇知道自己被欺騙之後的心情，他像隻野獸，抑制不住撕碎對方的衝動。幸好陸東植有解藥⋯⋯他的眼淚像是在生病是注入身體的點滴，在安撫徐仁宇情緒上頗有成效。陸東植越難受，徐仁宇心裏就越是有種奇異的快感。看著陸東植需要為自己說的謊言付出慘痛代價，徐仁宇甚至想發笑。

徐仁宇不知道的是，陸東植因為他的話語而陷入了更深的幻覺之中。可惜徐仁宇不能窺探陸東植的想法，所以他永遠都不會知道那句話引發了雙重的折磨。他知道之後大概會 _笑出聲_ 吧。

_那句話像是咒語。_ 陸東植想， _關於_ **_身體_ ** _的咒語。那句話讓空間開始坍塌。_

_陸東植已經搞不清楚自己還有呼吸了，應該是沒有呼吸的？然後他感受到縮小的空間開始擠壓他的皮膚、肉和骨頭，彷彿要把他_ **_壓碎_ ** _。他像是在一個不斷縮小的玻璃房子裡。然後那些人——拿小刀的人、拿煙頭的人、赤身裸體的人、有紋身的人⋯⋯很多很多的人圍著玻璃房子看他，看他_ **_痛苦_ ** _的樣子然後開始_ **_笑_ ** _。_

_好想_ **_死_ ** _。_

_他看到有個小小的人影拼命撥開那群人向他撲過來。是他的弟弟。來到這裏一定很辛苦，陸東燦的腳步都是顫的，站都站不穩，血一直從他腿間淌下。衣服上有血跡，也有噴濺狀的濁液。甚至臉上都有，特別是在嘴角邊。有點像是吃完東西沒擦嘴的糊塗小孩。_

_然後陸東植就哭了。陸東燦想給他擦眼淚，可是他們中間隔著一堵玻璃。再怎麼樣都是徒勞的。陸東燦因為觸碰不到他哭的上氣不接下氣，他想跟陸東植說話，可是陸東植聽不見。陸東植只能看到弟弟的唇一開一合。_

_空間不斷的坍塌。 **他快要死掉了** 。陸東植想。陸東燦從一開始哭著祈求變成了絕望地大喊。他聽不到，但是感受到了弟弟的掙扎。 _

_然後一切都結束了。在結束之前他終於分辨出陸東燦的口型。是一次又一次的在重複著：_

_「_ **_要活下去。_ ** _」_

_結束了。結束了。結束了。_

不是生命的結束——是製造痛苦的過程終於結束了。雖然還是很痛。陸東植的記憶開始慢慢軿湊成一塊。晃動的星星，這是視覺。緊緊抓住的寬鬆毛衣、冰冷的引擎蓋，這是觸覺。樹木和泥土的氣味、還有性交的氣味，這是嗅覺。他咬破了嘴唇所以嘴裡全是鐵鏽的味道，這是味覺。

還有聽覺。關於他身上的字。陸東植畏縮了一下，還是把這個碎片拼進回憶裡了。然後他意識到那個句子是一個問句。他很恍惚，他不確定。可是，他應該回應，是嗎？

於是陸東植對著還在整理衣服的徐仁宇說道：「⋯⋯現在你也可以 **刻** **一劃** 了。」 _像其他_ **_強暴_ ** _他的人做的事一樣。_

  
  



	2. 牡蠣與海

夢起初是一片漆黑的。沒有什麼絢爛光彩的畫面，只是黑色，深不見底的黑色。夢像黑洞一樣把陸東燦吸進去，他覺得自己失去了重力，他在漂浮。

思維最先在黑暗中生出。然後陸東燦聽到了聲音。一開始只是微不可聞的、躲藏著的鼓點聲，後來變沈重起來，變成堅定的跳動。接著是說話的聲音、一些笑聲，熟悉的聲線讓陸東燦感到愉悅且安心。可是為什麼到後來就改變了呢？他再次聽到這個聲線的時候，為什麼會如此驚恐，他控制不住的掉下淚來。

眼淚讓陸東燦意識到他可以看見了。他睜開眼睛，看到了很多很多的人向他走來。他們是黑色的。黑色連成了一片，像朝他們湧來的海浪。陸東燦緊緊抓住身邊人的手，這讓他感到安全。

黑色的浪潮拍打他們、湧過他們、淹沒他們。明明水是黑色的，可是當陸東燦捧起來，看著那些水從指縫間流走，最後殘留在手上的卻是白色的液體。真奇怪。陸東燦想。然後聲音和畫面交織在一起，海浪有聲音了。高昂的、興奮的、喘息著的、混亂的⋯⋯前仆後繼。永不停歇。

_海浪會流動，可是陸東植和陸東燦不會。_

陸東燦明白為什麼熟悉的聲線讓他覺得驚恐了——因為那聲音一直在尖叫，如同反舌鳥的悲鳴。於是他抱住那聲音的源頭，抱住被黑水浸染成白色的哥哥。好痛。這是他的第一個想法。白色是會灼傷人的痛。白色是有記憶的痛。一時間那些意象畫面全部消失了，取而代之的是真實的場景⋯⋯做或者死？被槍殺或者是被放逐？漆黑的槍口抵住陸東燦，人們對他說：生存是要付出代價的。然後逼迫或哄騙，讓他服侍口中之物。這是代價——他們堅定無疑的說。

陸東燦懵懵懂懂，不太理解其中的關聯，可他照做了。最主要的原因是他一直聽到尖叫，讓他們滿意是唯一能停止的方法。尖叫伴隨著一種像是會在蜂箱裡聽到的震鳴，使得他腦海裡不斷迴旋著陸東植對他的祈求： _別拋下我。_

必須要讓那聲音停下，否則他的心也會隨著一同碎去。陸東燦想。在尖叫中，畫面開始扭曲，空間被擠壓，產生了一種頭暈目眩的缺氧感。他越來越無法呼吸了。有水淹過他的胸口然後一直上漲，陸東燦無法合上嘴巴所以被嗆到大聲咳嗽。在死去的前一秒畫面變了，他睜開眼睛，看到的是車子的後座玻璃，透過玻璃又看到星空。束縛在胸口的感覺鬆動了。氧氣⋯⋯陸東燦拼命呼吸將氣體灌入肺裡，這樣才能活下來。

陸東燦的狀態很糟，不安到手腳折疊起來捲縮成一團，讓自己暴露在外面的面積更小，急促的呼吸讓身體快速起伏著。

有人抱住了陷入恐慌之中的陸東燦。

是車廂裡的另一人。他最終還是看懂了陸東植掙扎著的表達：別讓孩子看到。這大概算是徐志勛在這個時候唯一能幫陸東植做的事⋯⋯在慌亂之下想不出什麼更好的的法子，只能把陸東燦抱在身上，如果陸東燦醒來，也能按住對方不讓陸東燦轉過頭去。

徐志勛發現陸東燦睜開了眼睛，便低聲說：「別回頭看。」

「⋯⋯嗯？」陸東燦的聲音輕而短促。他只是下意識回應聲音罷了。他聽不清楚徐志勛的話，那像是從很遠的地方傳來的。

他的聲音聽著像小貓對人撒嬌，徐志勛想。上帝啊，他覺得快被目前的場景折磨瘋掉了。徐仁宇故意沒關車窗，淫蕩的音浪早就充滿了本該密閉的小小空間。讓徐志勛難受極了。他站在忍耐的邊緣上，畢竟末日前他可是縱慾的人⋯⋯徐仁宇就是知道這一點，才要在他眼前做。讓徐志勛看著這樣的場景但是無法解決，很折磨人不是嗎？特別是徐仁宇知道徐志勛可憐陸氏，不會主動對他們下手。

就算閉上眼睛不看富有衝擊力的畫面，也沒法阻止聲音傳入耳朵⋯⋯壓制著情慾的同時還要照顧小孩。天。可能把陸東燦抱到自己身上就是個錯誤決定⋯⋯他要被原始的反應給折磨瘋了⋯⋯天殺的徐仁宇，把他置於這樣艱難的處境裡。（實際上將事情變得更複雜的可能是他自己。）

「沒事的，你現在很安全⋯⋯」徐志勛試圖安撫對方。希望被夢魘住的小孩快點清醒過來⋯⋯這樣至少能讓情況變得好辦一些。他輕輕地拍著對方的後背，觸碰上陸東燦時才發現小孩身上還帶著不自覺的震顫。

陸東燦一直發出些模糊且破碎的音節。純粹如同黑色寶石的眼睛在此刻折射不出任何光芒。

_現在還在夢裏嗎？_ 陸東燦分不清了。視覺被恐慌壓縮到扭曲成一團，他不知道現在身處的在何處也不知道現在是什麼時間，他不是 _第一人稱_ 而是 _第三人稱_ 。應該是在夢裏，陸東燦想。痛苦的尖叫仍然圍繞著他。

有熟悉的東西抵在陸東燦的身上，就像那時抵住他的槍一樣。剛剛射擊完的槍，槍口還是滾燙的。陸東燦知道自己始終會被子彈貫穿⋯⋯不過他有選擇權，他可以選擇子彈的類型。

「 _請不要殺死我。_ 」陸東燦恍然。

像是天使的羽毛落到地上的聲音，輕到徐志勛無法聽清。

「什麼？」徐志勛問。

陸東燦認為那是催促。「對不起。」他說。他的眼神根本聚焦不起來，也不知道在對誰說。

尖叫還在繼續，野蠻地侵佔入他的空間，以至轟鳴聲也開始進入他的思維。「請不要傷害我們⋯⋯我會做的。我 **什麼都會做的** 。」陸東燦喃喃道。

「等等⋯⋯」你還好嗎？徐志勛想問。但是他說不出口。唇舌被柔軟又顫抖的觸感封住，等溫熱離去他才反應過來那是一個吻。這是什麼。徐志勛困惑。現在的情況是沒人預料到的，就連徐仁宇也沒有料到陸東燦會主動。陸東燦顫抖著吻他，低聲呢喃些徐志勛根本聽不清的話語。然後在對方的懷抱裡掙脫，鑽入車座下那小小的空間。

陸東燦看到槍正對準自己——那有時是冰冷的金屬，有時候是同他皮膚一樣的質感，於是陸東燦意識到：槍有很多種類。 陸東燦含住對準自己的槍，他不知道他人什麼時候會扣下扳機——但他曉知生命是灼熱的，不然他的咽喉為何如火燒般疼痛？

_為何尖叫還不停下？_ 陸東燦想。是我做得不夠好嗎？明明以前⋯⋯不是這樣的。明明只有我做得夠努力他們就不會折磨哥哥了。陸東燦想。胸口悶悶的，他好想哭。他想要尖叫停下。他不用看也知道自己處於一個什麼環境裡了——不知名的房間，不知名的人，卻要做同樣的事情。

所有的感覺來源於你的大腦，你得學會欺騙自己。陸東植會這麼說。

不知道是不是這個原因，有時候陸東燦會感覺好像從自己身體裡 _抽離_ 出來了，他 _看著_ 這一切的發生。

_他到底是清醒著還是在夢裡？_ 房間在視角的交替中消失，他發現自己在另外一個更加狹小的空間。他在車廂裡。他跪在男人的腿間為對方口交。場所發生了變化，可陸東植的聲音還在，悲鳴還在，所以陸東燦不敢停下。他不敢往周圍看。 _狹小的車廂裡是不是也坐滿了人？是不是槍口都對準了他？_ 陸東燦想要發瘋⋯⋯空氣中混雜了太多的情緒，他吸入肺裡的是恐懼，離開鼻腔的是活力。

_每一個吐息都在抽走我的的生命，我會死掉的。_ 陸東燦想。大腦被轟鳴聲填滿——他想： _陸東植在哪裡？_ 他想讓聲音停下。

然後他想： _或許死了就能停止一切。_

_他會死於槍擊嗎？他有多大的機率死於槍擊？_

陸東燦感到槍管在他口腔裡跳動，隨著漸強的轟鳴聲漲大。 _他的生命能被子彈結束嗎？_ 他的唇舌在最後的時刻紀錄下槍枝的構成，記錄下那些走向與紋路。

_扳機扣動後——_

_他還_ **_活著_ ** _。_

徐志勛拉他起身，他便順從地跨坐在徐志勛身上。明明陸東燦的瞳孔裡倒映著徐志勛的身影，可視線好像穿透過對方在看更遙遠的地方，但這影響不到他本身是一個美人的事實。

那是一個精緻的娃娃，就連睫毛的弧度都像專門量度過的。陶瓷皮膚在月光下泛出冷白。⋯⋯以至於徐志勛看著他，心底卻生出罪惡感——弄髒天使的罪惡感。

儘管它們都是白色的。可有些是聖潔，有些是髒污，不是嗎？徐志勛抹掉天使臉上的精液。陸東燦梳理整齊的短髮早被打濕，分不清讓那髮糾纏在一起的汗水還是淚水。徐志勛只覺得上面的濁液晃眼的很，他擦拭那黑髮，讓那些停留在黑色上的白色滾落在自己手上。

可他總覺得無法再讓天使恢復乾淨的樣子了。神使鬼差間他伸手將陸東燦的短髮挽到耳後，卻發現和濺落的白濁重合在一起的是對方泛起微弱光澤的耳釘。那是散落在陸東燦耳上的珍珠。一顆停留在耳垂，兩顆滾落進耳骨的凹陷。

徐志勛一時間晃了眼。

原來天使早就 _被玷汙_ 了 _。_

他閉眼吻上那 **拭不去的污穢** 。帶著不知從何而來的虔誠。

睜眼的時候，徐志勛有種不是身處在末世而是身處在海邊的錯覺⋯⋯玻璃外面的是海，唇舌下的是鮮美的牡蠣。海是什麼？海是陸東植綿軟的長捲髮，因為徐仁宇的抽送掀起更高的浪潮。陸東植背對著車窗，他本來是躺著的，現在又被徐仁宇掐著腰起身承受那最後的衝刺。

徐志勛能感受到徐仁宇對海的渴望是如此凶狠⋯⋯以至於每次浪花高高捲起後，拍擊上岸的響聲都是痛苦不堪的。不知為何，徐志勛內心隱隱約約覺得海在遠方蠱惑他：我們能掀起更高的浪潮；或者是更高的歡愉。徐志勛想。他渴望海，但他亦不會放過送上門的美食。總的來說——那也是海的一部分。

確實沒錯。牡蠣和海是是一體的，因此退潮時牡蠣做出相對的反應。陸東燦覺得讓人發瘋的尖叫與轟鳴聲逐漸開始減弱——因為陸東植的磨難也接近尾聲了。

轟鳴與尖叫停止時，漂浮的感覺消失了，靈魂再次沒入陸東燦的身軀。

_現在沒有人拿槍對準他，也沒有人說要殺死他。那些只是惡夢，對吧？_

  
  



End file.
